


Not for Circulation

by Bridgr6



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgr6/pseuds/Bridgr6
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen, a local bookstore owner, searches for the best way to address her feelings for Jorah Mormont, the director of the public library across the street. All fluff, all Valentine's Day...
Relationships: Jorah Mormont & Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 35
Kudos: 53





	Not for Circulation

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is a little idea I just couldn't get out of my head. Is it what I'm supposed to be writing? No, no it's not lol...
> 
> This is my first venture into the Jorleesi modern AU and it's a bit wonky/goofy. I wanted to write about that almost overly clumsy/soft/consuming crush kind of love. The true intent here is to bring a smile to your face 'cause it's a holiday! Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> As always, I apologize for any/all grammatical errors.

Daenerys released a frustrated grumble, muttering to herself while she propped up books for the Valentine's Day display at Dragon's Keep Bookstore – her pride and joy.

She shared ownership of the store with her closest friend and business partner, Missandei. What had started out as a distant fantasy, had quickly transformed into reality. Missandei had been the one to push Daenerys to pursue her dream and had then invested her own time, money, and hard work into the project.

Daenerys spent most of her days as the store's primary operator. Missandei worked part-time, while also juggling volunteer work and studies. Even with an already hefty workload, Missandei somehow managed the arduous task of store finances and logistics. For that, Daenerys was infinitely grateful. She didn't mind being left to the more creative aspects of the business. Interacting with customers and browsing for new books was something she enjoyed. The normal stresses of work were not a problem, nor were they the reason for her current distress.

No, the source of her frustration came from within the Westeros Public Library, located just across the street.

Despite what many people naturally assumed, having a library nearby didn't hinder business. If anything, it increased sales. When someone was unable to find a new release or specialty item at the library, they came to Dragon's Keep. Daenerys had even hosted a few book events at the library.

Dragon's Keep Bookstore and the Westeros Public Library shared a mutually beneficial partnership, which brought about a true problem – Jorah Mormont, the library's director.

To put it simply, books weren't the only thing Daenerys liked to check out across the street.

Jorah Mormont had become very distracting. He was the reason she was always re-stacking piles of paperbacks near the front of the store. She couldn't count the amount of times she had rammed into the display while gazing out the window with curious eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man. Each time it happened, she cursed herself, her foolish emotions, and Missandei's knowing smirks.

Two years. Two agonizing years of pining after one man and what did she have to show for it? A collection of bruises matching the corner of her exhibit table – that's what.

She couldn't even blame Jorah. It wasn't his fault. Based on their interactions, he assumed they were good friends...which they were...but Daenerys wanted more. She had wanted more since the moment he walked into Dragon's Keep on their opening day.

* * *

_Two years earlier…_

" _Stop fussing, Dany, we are ready," Missandei chuckled, swatting her hand away as it attempted to straighten an already level stack of hardcovers._

" _Where is everybody?" Daenerys asked, her eyes taking in the completely vacant aisles of the store._

" _We just opened. Give it time."_

_Daenerys had given it time. They had opened nearly an hour ago._

_Mercifully, fate intervened before she went to hide in the back office. As if hearing her worries, the bronze bell above the door chimed._

_Daenerys' heart leapt with excitement. She stepped around the front desk and into the center aisle. Her eyes landed on their first customer – a tall man with golden hair and striking, cerulean eyes._

" _Hello, welcome to Dragon's Keep!" the rehearsed line came out less steady than she would have liked._

_The man smiled warmly, his eyes turning up at the corners. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks and gazed around the room._

" _It's lovely," he complimented in a low and smooth voice. He briefly studied the tall, custom-made bookshelves and wooden ceiling arches of the store._

_Daenerys beamed, pleased with her first customer's observation._

" _Thank-you! Is there anything I can help you find?"_

_The man's eyes dropped to hers. "Do you have Northanger Abbey by Jane Austen?"_

_Daenerys blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected such a specific request._

" _We do. I can grab it for you, if you want?"_

_The man nodded._

_Daenerys knew exactly where to find the book and returned to the front desk rather quickly. As she rang up the purchase, she couldn't help but tip her head to the side curiously._

" _Don't take this the wrong way, but I would've assumed you were more of a Catch-22 kind of man," she stated, her smile delivering the words as a half-tease._

_The man chuckled lightly, gazing at her from beneath blonde eyelashes as he reached for his wallet._

" _It's for my niece. I think she will appreciate a little Gothic satire."_

_Daenerys was pleasantly surprised by his literary knowledge. She wasn't sure how to respond, although several questions bounced around her head._

_Their eyes met again. The money and book were exchanged. He turned towards the door._

" _For future reference, I'm more of a Pride and Prejudice man," he added before leaving._

_Daenerys watched him go, biting back a grin. The implied future visit sounded nice._

_The tension in her shoulders eased slightly, but found a new home in her chest._

* * *

It wasn't until days later, when she finally ventured into the library, that Daenerys realized she _really_ would be seeing a lot more of him.

Oh how her stomach had fluttered with that particular discovery. In her early interactions with Jorah, it had been difficult for Daenerys to discern excitement from nerves.

For the first year, she managed to trick herself into believing her affection for him was nothing more than a harmless crush. But then the second year had rolled around…and warmth in her chest hadn't faded and neither had the desire to be in his presence.

Her feelings had only grown stronger with time. Each shared glance and passing conversation further solidified his place in her heart.

Truthfully, Daenerys and Jorah were caught in a perpetual cycle of work-related interactions that never quite satisfied an invisible hunger. She wanted to know more about him. Stolen conversations between bookshelves just weren't enough. There had to be a way to bridge the gap between what she wanted and what she needed.

She knew the solution – it was the reason behind her furtive glances out the front window.

It was Valentine's Day, one of the most romantic holidays of the year. If that wasn't a good enough reason to grab a hold of the love in her life, then what was? If she didn't act soon, the doubts would creep in.

Daenerys knew Jorah was already at work. He was always at work before her.

Making her final decision, she abandoned the display and carefully flipped the store sign to 'closed', locking the door behind her.

The street was nearly empty. There were no cars around to delay the short walk – how fortunate.

A moment later, Daenerys stood beneath the stone archway of the library. She held her breath and pushed through the main glass door.

Once inside, her eyes performed a quick search of the open space. She didn't breath again until her eyes spotted a familiar figure near the front desk.

Jorah gave a slight wave once he noticed her and she returned the gesture with a smile. He stood as she walked towards him quickly. It was then that she noticed the gaudy, red tie knotted around his neck. The bright fabric stood out against his tweed sport coat and white dress-shirt. She was so used to seeing him with an open collar.

A teasing grin settled the nerves in her stomach.

"Nice tie."

Jorah chuckled sheepishly, glancing down to smooth the material with one hand.

"Tyrion insisted. You know him – anything to attract new patrons. Library card numbers must be low again."

She barely heard him; her mind was too focused on the one question. Jorah didn't even get a chance to finish his explanation before Daenerys interrupted him, blurting her thoughts in a single breath.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Jorah looked startled for a moment, likely due to the rather loud and abrupt shift in tone.

"Alright, do you want to go after work or-" he started to respond, but she cut him off again. It was clear he didn't understand her true intent. She was asking for a date, not a meal between friends. It was suddenly difficult to put her thoughts into words without being blunt.

"Jorah, I'm asking you out on a date."

"Oh."

She waited, eyes searching his for a response. A flurry of emotions danced across his face until slowly, his eyes welcomed a smile. Daenerys felt her own cheeks lift with happiness.

"Is that a yes?" she half-whispered, still afraid that she had somehow misread the features she knew so well.

"Yes," he murmured softly, stepping forward until they were toe-to-toe. Daenerys had to crane her neck upward to keep his eyes in view. She found empty space between them, so she shifted even closer and waited. Jorah lowered his head, his gaze falling to her lips.

Unfortunately, their cautious movements allowed just enough time for a small group of students to enter the library.

They jumped apart quickly.

Daenerys smashed her palm into something solid resting on the wooden table beside them. Mindful of his own balance, Jorah reached out a hand to stabilize her. She tried to smile her gratitude, but her focus was drawn to the object pressing against her skin uncomfortably. It was the handle of an old stamp. She recognized the lettering almost immediately.

"Daenerys?" Jorah asked, his voice lilting in confusion.

Grinning wordlessly, Daenerys grabbed a hold of his hand and pressed the embossed side of the stamp to his skin. She waited half a second and then removed it.

"Just in case that alluring tie of yours starts to give off the impression that you're single," she explained, raising his hand to admire her work.

Jorah glanced down at the back of his hand and the rigidness of his brow eased. Daenerys followed his eyes and grinned at the black letters stamped in place, which read – **NOT FOR CIRCULATION**.


End file.
